


Harrington is beautiful.

by Lukaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (only teen+ because it has a bit of swearing lol), Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, high school partys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaa/pseuds/Lukaa
Summary: Billy admiring Steve from afar at a party.





	Harrington is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow dance with you:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjYch8-WGoM

Harrington is beautiful. It’s the first time Billy has actually admitted it, that Steve really is a pretty boy. Watching him dance and sway his hips was mesmerising. Billy had been at this shitty party for a while now, chain-smoking in the corner. He’d had a tough week and didn’t really want to be there.

He was only here for Harrington anyway, and he’d spent enough time waiting.

“Hey, Harrington!” He yelled across the room, his voice slightly louder than the music. Billy swaggered over after snubbing his cigarette out on the wall.

“What the fuck do you want, Hargrove?” Steve replied, continuing to dance to the music. Not caring that Billy was watching.

“I just wanted a dance… _Steve_ ” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear.

Shit, that made Steve’s face heat up.

Billy pressed us against Steve, grinding against him in time with the music. Their bodies moving in sync. Billy moved his hands to Steve’s hips and turned him around, he just wanted to see Steve’s face. Steve hooked his arms around Billy’s neck, blushing.

Maybe it was that fact that Steve was drunk or that Billy honestly didn’t care anymore but they stayed like that, holding each other. Suddenly the music changed into something slow and almost _romantic_.

Billy tried to pull away, he couldn’t do this, _wouldn’t_. It was overly intimate and if Steve knew, fuck- If Steve knew how Billy felt everything would go wrong. Steve only held Billy closer. Tightened his arms around Billy and leaned his head down onto Billy’s shoulder. Then started to sway slowly, in time, with the music.

“…please”

It was barely even a whisper, Billy wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it.

Because of this one word, _only_ because of this one word. Billy stayed. He joined his hands back around Steve and moved to the music with him.


End file.
